Salted Wound
by Nholdiay584
Summary: A/U: Klaroline post 5x11. No baby (sorry just doesn't fit in with the story!) and Kol is still alive. After their night in the woods Klaus returns to New Orleans while Caroline figures out how to tell her friends what happened. What will they say? What happens when she's kidnapped? Major Klaroline, bits of Stebekah, Haylijah.
1. Chapter 1

**So as a heads up! Haley and Klaus never got together however she is in New Orleans because she is searching for her family (who she has narrowed down in New Orleans). As much as I hate to say it Katherine did die in 5x11 for this story.**

Caroline had been staring at the ceiling in her dorm room for the past three hours after she had cleaned every inch of the place. "What had she done?" she screamed in her head. Closing her eyes in frustration she saw stormy blue eyes, a smug smirk, pouty raspberry lips, lips that had covered every inch of her body.

Gasping she blushed and sat up right away. What was wrong with her? She couldn't even close her eyes without picturing him, which is why she was forced to keep her eyes open and just stare at the ceiling like a guilty child thinking about what she had done, what her friends would think, and worst of all that she was happy she did it.

Elena had been right when she told her that she wanted her prefect feathers ruffled but now she couldn't concentrate on anything else. Her mind was spinning at a hundred miles per hour. Where did this leave them? Would he forget about her now that he had finally slept with her? Her heart broke at the thought; she wouldn't be used again especially now that she had developed feelings for him.

Caroline once again gasped and stood up quickly. Feelings?! She screamed in her head, as her eyes were wide open with panic.

"Okay Caroline I've had enough of whatever is bothering you. So to distract you we are going out tonight. Just me, you and Bonnie. No boys. No drama." Elena stated as she walked through the door dropping her bag by the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked Caroline who was staring like she had seen a ghost.

"Nothing. A party is exactly what I need" Caroline mumbled while placing a fake smile on her face. A party is exactly what she needed, something to distract her from the erotic British hybrid who was consuming her every thought.

"You're in a good mood. You should visit Mystic Falls more often." Marcel said to Klaus, annoyed that he was so cheery, after stealing his kingdom.

"Well as much as I would like to I have more responsibilities here." Klaus replied with a smirk on his face. And it was true he was happy. More than happy thrilled that Caroline finally admitted her feelings to him. Just the thought of their discretions in the woods made his heart swell. Of course he had promised her to never come back but he hoped she would soon join him in Mystic Falls, become his Queen.

" Yeah well your sister and brother have been driving me up the wall." Marcel replied as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon to drink his problems away, and attempt to get away from the Mikaelson's.

"My dear brother has returned!" Kol exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Klaus. "And he's in a cheeky mood it appears" he added after noticing Klaus did not rip his arm off him.

"Just happy that things our looking up for us" that's all Kluas replied with a smile.

"Oh please you make me laugh that's not what's making you happy, hmm I have a feeling it has something to do with that tasty blonde back in Mystic Falls, you know the one with the tight ass." Kol winked at his brother but before he could say another word he was thrown against the wall his voice cut off by Klaus who held him by the throat.

"Listen to me say another word about her in a derogatory or perverted way and I will tear out your larynx, do you understand Kol?" Klaus seethed at his younger aggravating brother before throwing him across the room.

Kol laughed as he stood up " Jeez she really must be something for you to get your panties in a bunch. How was she Nik? Give me all the naughty details." He chuckled with a colossal smile on his face.

Klaus snarled as he glared at Kol. He was going to kill him. Why couldn't he just be quiet? Did he have to ruin his relaxed mood? And did he have to be so loud, what if someone went looking for Caroline now that they knew he had a weak spot for her. What if they used her hurt her to get to him. The thought made his heart ache and with that thought he was ready to fight Kol until he shut up.

Klaus started sprinting towards his brother however before he could even lay a hand on him he was thrown to the opposite wall.

"Enough" Elijah shouted. "You two are acting like children. Kol leave Niklaus alone. Niklaus please keep the violence to a low, we are trying to restore peace to our city."

"Elijah you always spoil the fun" Kol pouted mockingly, still trying to cause a stir.

Elijah ignored his younger brother as he made his way towards Klaus. "Good to have you back brother, I hope you enjoyed your time away."

"It was…nice to get away from the chaos in the city for a bit, a real pleasure." Klaus replied.

"I'm sure she was Nik" Kol shouted and ran away quickly before Klaus could do any damage.

"I'm going to kill him" Klaus growled as he thought of various ways to torture his nuisance of a brother.

"You've missed a lot while you were gone Niklaus." Elijah explained choosing to ignore their scuffle. "Davina's death has triggered the rise of the harvest girls, the witches are conspiring against us, I'd also watch out for Marcel he seems up to something, and the bayou werewolves are becoming impatient and wish to start a war."

"Speaking of werewolves Elijah has decided to shack up with Haley while you were out on a rumpus yourself" Rebekah stated making her way through the door.

"The noble Elijah. How soon you have forgotten your dear doppelganger and for a werewolf too, my my." Klaus taunted a gleam in his eye upon hearing this news.

"Yes I have been helping Haley find her parents and pack and we have made excellent progress. I hope she can help us solve the crisis we are having with werewolves, and she has been excellent company." Elijah rambled on.

"Excellent company in the sack 'Lijah?" Kol shouted from the door as he started to snicker.

"Niklaus you can have at him now if you'd like" Elijah said as he smirked at Kol.

"I'm over the spat Kol and I had, I'd much like to hear more about your lady friend" Klaus replied as him and Rebekah smirked at each other.

"Yes, well I'm off to join her back at the house, you three behave yourself around her, and find out what you can about the witches" Elijah shouted before vanishing off towards the house.

"You two can harass the witches, I'll keep an eye on Marcel, and Nik please do keep an eye on Kol when you're with the witches, you know he can get handsy." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she left in search of Marcel.

"Well it's just the dynamic duo again eh Nik" Kol smirked as his brother and him walked out the building and towards the cemetery.

Klaus smiled at his brother and sniffed out the witches, mainly Sophie Devereaux who he needed to have a nice long chat with. However his mind was still filled with the blonde who haunted his every waking thought. Yes he promised her not to return, but he would wait for her, and she would come. However first he needed to make his kingdom safe for his queen.

The bass filled Caroline's ears as she people watched from the side with her red solo cup. The music was great, the drinks were cheap but what did you expect from a frat house however one thing was missing.

 _"_ _I fancy you Caroline"_

"Ugh get out of my head" she seethed. This whole night out was supposed to get her mind off Klaus not make her think of him more. She quickly pounded her vodka and poured another into her cup.

"Easy _sweetheart_ don't want you to pass out early" some random frat boy winked at her.

"Do _not_ call me that," Caroline growled at the frat boy before slugging two more vodkas. She could already feel the buzz hitting her. How many drinks has she had, she honestly couldn't keep track. She kept walking until she hit someone hard.

"Easy there champ" Stefan grinned while Elena and Bonnie giggled from behind. However the three stopped when they noticed how tense Caroline seemed.

"Alright spill" Bonnie said as she gave Caroline a pointed look.

"Spill what?" Caroline laughed as she tried to brush off the question.

"You have been acting like a basket case for the whole day, we gave you your space but we know you Care, what did you do?" Elena teased.

Caroline didn't know what came over her; maybe it was the alcohol that clouded her judgment or maybe it was the part inside of her that wanted to scream to the world that she finally did, what she's been dying to do for two years now.

 _"_ I slept with Klaus" Caroline blurted out.

Silence fell over the group and Caroline felt like even the music had stopped playing since the silence between her friends were so deafening.

"I'm sorry what?" Elena laughed. "It sounded like you slept with Klaus! Which is crazy."

"It's not crazy… or maybe it is I don't know" Carolone mumbled to herself.

"When did this happen?" Stefan asked, his eyes wide with confusion and shock.

"The day Katherine died… in the woods when we were looking for Matt" Caroline sighed as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"How could you do this?!" Elena shouted.

"Elena let me expl…" Caroline attempted but what interrupted by Elena.

"No he is a monster! He killed Jenna, pretty much killed me, turned Stefan into a ripper again, abused Tyler, murdered millions of people and you just go and sleep with him? I mean we all knew that you had this fantasy about him and that you were a little sick for thinking about him that way but Jesus Care you actually acted on it!" Elena shouted bewildered at what he friend had done.

"Not to mention you have sex with Klaus while poor Matt was buried alive. Some friend you are." Elena continued.

" Let's not forget we have all done terrible things Elena! I mean Damon is no saint…" Caroline replied.

"No! Don't you dare bring Damon into this! Klaus is a hundred times worst than he is and you need to get over your grudge against him. God I can't even look at you right now. You make me sick!" Elena glared as tears filled her eyes before walking away from them.

"Elena!" Caroline cried to her before turning her eyes on Stefan, "Stefan?" she asked.

"I agree that we have all done terrible things Care, but you have to understand where she's coming from, I'm going to go check to see if she's okay." Stefan said as he faked a smile before turning towards the direction Elena took off to.

Tears flooded Caroline's eyes, once again she was second choice; of course Stefan would choose Elena. She then turned around "Bonnie?" she whispered.

Bonnie stared at the girl in front of her. This was her best friend, the girl she grew up with since birth of course she could never hate her. However she hated the man she slept with.

"It's okay Care we all make mistakes, I know if you could take it back in a heart beat you would." Bonnie sighed.

Caroline froze once the words came out of Bonnie's mouth. Would she? If she were given the option would she take it back?

"No I wouldn't." Caroline whispered barley audible to Bonnie who stood only a foot away from her. "I wouldn't take it back Bonnie" she said more confident this time. "It was one of the best decisions I made, you don't see him the way I do, he puts me first and he loves me. I don't regret it surely you can see my point of view." Caroline begged.

Bonnie stared at her with disgust. "No I can't Caroline! Elena is right he's a monster. I'm going to go find her and see if she's okay. And I don't think you should come back to the dorm tonight. It's probably best if you stayed away for a bit to let things cool off. It's Friday, go back home and spend some time with your mom, get away for the weekend, I don't care. I just don't think it would be wise if you stayed here."

Bonnie then turned around and left the room in search of Elena and Stefan as Caroline stood in the middle of room tears streaming down her face in disbelief.

How could her friends say that to her? Didn't they want her happy no matter what? Sure Caroline wasn't happy about Elena and Damon but she got over it because it was what made Elena happy. Did her friends not feel the same way about her?

Caroline looked around her and noticed all the people laughing and dancing, having a great time. Once again she was second choice and left standing in the middle of the room. How was it she was surrounded by people but never felt more alone in her life? With that in her mind her lips started to tremble as a sob escaped her lips and she ran towards the door.

She sprinted across the yard trying to figure out where to go in her drunken haze. Tears clouded her vision as she entered the parking lot across the field and she soon crashed into a solid body, tossing her to the ground.

She stood up quickly and noticed that it was Tyler she hit, more tears flooded her eyes and she looked down in an attempt to hide them and her quivering lips which held in her sobs.

"Jeez Care watch where you're going" Tyler laughed as he teased her. He quickly noticed something was wrong and then heard the tiniest sniffle. "Hey what's wrong?" he whispered.

Caroline let out her cry she was desperately trying to hold in. "They hate me! They all hate me! Elena, Bonnie even Stefan." She wailed as she hyperventilated.

"Easy Care. Calm down, deep breathes. I know they don't hate you; they could never hate you, so why don't you tell me what happened or what you did and we'll figure something out. Okay?" Tyler smiled at her.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me too." She whispered.

"I doubt that" Tyler said.

Caroline squeezed her eyes closed and made a high pitch cry to keep her sobs in. She knew she had to tell him or he would find out from one of them. 'It's best if you tell him yourself' she reassured herself.

"I slept with Klaus" she whispered.

Again for the second time in a row that night, time stood still and there was absolute silence. After a couple seconds she couldn't take the silence any longer and opened her eyes, only to find bright yellow ones staring back at her.

She backed away quickly knowing that Tyler couldn't control his anger when he was mad.

He growled loudly, his hybrid features covered his face. "You did what?" he snarled.

Caroline gulped. "It just happened, you have been gone, he was there, you know he's always been different with me and..."

"Shut up!" Tyler screamed his eyes growing more gold as purple veins surrounded his eyes.

"Tyler" Caroline whispered terrified of him at the moment.

"I said shut up Caroline or I'll make you" he threatened.

"Tyler please, don't be like this. I'm sorry for hurting you but you know that you haven't been around and he's always been nice to me and…"

Tyler started to laugh cutting Caroline off again. "Oh my God. You haven't changed a bit since High School, you're still the same."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline whispered confused.

"He just wants in your pants Care. He doesn't give a damn about you all he cares about is fucking you" Tyler emphasized. "And guess what? Just like the old Caroline you fell for his manipulation and opened your legs. God I guess once a slut always a slut right Care? Just can't ever get enough attention."

Caroline's blood boiled at Tyler's words making her vampire features show. "Shut up Tyler, I know you're hurt but you have no right to talk to me like that." She yelled letting out her anger.

"You're pathetic Caroline. No wonder you're everyone's second choice. You never were and will never be anyone's first choice. And now that Klaus got what he wanted no one wants you anymore. Not him, not me, not your friends, not Matt, even your own mother, she hates you for what you are. So why don't you do us a favor and get the hell away from us."

Caroline's heart broke at Tyler's words. Tears ran down her face as she rubbed them away quickly. "Tyler" her voice cracked from the tears building in her thoat. "Please."

"Hey is there a problem here?" a voice called out as it made it's way closer to the two teenagers glaring at one another. Caroline glanced over to notice it was Dr. Maxfield her biology professor.

"No professor, no problem at all" she smiled to him with her tear stained face.

"You sure? I could hear you two screaming at each other from across the lot." He replied staring at Caroline curiously.

"Are you deaf?! I said there wasn't a problem here buddy so why don't you back away!" Caroline yelled. She wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol or her heightened emotions but her vampire features started to appear on her face. She quickly turned around so the professor wouldn't see but it was too late.

He made his way over to her as Tyler just watched in shock not sure what to do.

"Ms. Forbes?" Dr. Maxfield questioned once he made his way next to her.

Caroline quickly turned around and compelled him "You will forget what you saw here and go back to your car and drive to wherever you were going."

Suddenly Dr. Maxfield reached out to grab her and struck her with vervain. Caroline started screaming as she withered on the ground.

"I knew there was a vampire on campus but I had no idea it would be you. Sorry to tell you I take vervain daily so compelling me is useless." He smirked as he stared down at Caroline.

Caroline quickly looked over to Tyler "Tyler please help me!" she begged from the ground.

Tyler stared down at the girl withering on the ground and then over towards the man who was bent down towards her. He knew what he had to do, help himself and stay alive. He quickly ran away and watched from a distance as he heard Caroline's cries and screams as she begged him to come back. However Tyler was too filled with rage to even attempt to help Caroline, with one last glance he vanished into the night.

Caroline stared in disbelief as she saw Tyler run away. She screamed and begged for help but no one came. She stared up at the Dr. Maxfield and attempted to fight him off but it was no use, she was too weak from the vervain and alcohol.

She whimpered as he made his way towards her "we are going to have so much fun" he stated, he shocked Caroline and vervained her once again.

 _Klaus_

Her head screamed, right before everything went black.

 **Let me know what you think! And if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Her heard was throbbing in pain the second she became conscious. _'Ugh how much did I drink last night?'_ She opened her eyes slowly and was blinded by the bright white lights. As she tried to shield her eyes from the light she realized her hands were tied down. Caroline then tried to sit up and move her head but noticed that she was tied down tightly to a metal bed. She opened her eyes and focused on the details around her, white walls, medical equipment everywhere and she could smell the sterilization. Was she in a hospital? How did she end up here?

It then hit Caroline like a brick, the parties, her friends, her running away, bumping into Dr. Maxfield and Tyler. Tyler! He had abandoned her! She was kidnapped by her professor who now knew she was a vampire.

Caroline pulled at the bindings around her shoulders and arms but they wouldn't budge, the same deal with the bindings around her legs. Caroline tried to control her breathing but she was worried, Dr. Maxfield saw what she was, what did he want with her?

 _'We're going to have so much fun.'_

What did that mean? Caroline wondered.

"Ah patient 0247 is awake. Patient has been unconscious for 6 hours; signs pointing that vampire is young, very young. Patient is female, blonde, appears to be 17-20 years old, human years, longevity of unconscious state marks patient at 1-5 years old."

Dr. Maxfield crept into the room while circulating Caroline, talking into a portable recorder. He was dressed in a white lab coat, but the look in his eyes Caroline did not like one bit, whatever was going to happen she knew it would not turn out well for her.

"I don't know what's going on but please let me leave" Caroline begged.

"Of course you know what's going on, please state your name and how old you are in vampire years." Dr. Maxfield replied.

Caroline's heart stopped. So he did know what she was.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she whispered. "Vampires don't exist. Why are you doing this to me? I'm your student professor!" Caroline answered hoping to play the dumb card so he would let her go.

"Your name and age please." Maxfiled stated one more time, ignoring Caroline's pleas and lies as he set up equipment beside him.

"Listen asshole I don't know who you are but you need to let me go." Caroline growled. "Hey look at me!" she yelled.

Dr. Maxfield turned around to face her looking at the defenseless vampire in front of him.

Caroline quickly looked into his eyes and compelled him, "you're going to let me go, forget what you saw and while you're at it break a finger or two for treating a lady this way." Smirking, no one treated Caroline Forbes like this, not anymore.

Dr. Maxfield stared at the girl's eyes for a second before blinking; he then let out an malevolent smirk before grabbing the recorder. "Patient 0247 is aware of compulsion."

Caroline's eyes widened in horror at the realization that her compulsion did not work. Dr. Maxfield continued to grin at her reaction. "That's right dear I'm on vervain and if that little stunt wasn't enough conformation to my theory then maybe this will."

Dr. Maxfield then picked up a rather large bottle and dumped the contents out on Caroline's face, hair, and chest. Caroline screamed in pain and withered as she tried to free herself from the burning sensation. However as she screamed in pain more of the liquid entered her mouth causing her to swallow the painful liquid. Her skin began to blister and angry red marks appeared. Tears flowed down her face.

"Please stop! Please!" She screamed.

"You're name and age please" Dr. Maxfield answered.

Caroline let out another cry before yelling "Caroline Forbes, turned at 17, been a vampire for 3 years. Please stop." She cried as she began to sob from the pain.

"Patient is very responsive to vervain, face blistered instantly, theory shows that young vampires are weakened easily.

Caroline sobbed and tried to control herself. _'Easily weakened'_. She hated begin powerless, being weak. Once again she tried to fight the bonds around her but nothing broke through and she let out a frustrated yell.

"Nice try, but even vampires a hundred years older than you can't break through, so don't think you ever will. As I stated before patient 0247, we are going to have a lot of fun together."

"Caroline." She whispered. "My name is Caroline, not patient 0247" she glared.

Dr. Maxfield smiled at her while running his fingers through her hair. "You say that now but just wait you won't remember anything but the name 0247 when we're done here. Welcome to hell." He laughed before reaching down and grabbing a salpal.

He started moving the blade towards Carolines left eye. Slowly as he tried to decide what angle to persue.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice full of panic. She had expierenced torture before but this man was insane. "Please don't. Stop!" As she thrashed her head around.

Dr. Maxfield moved behind her placing a metal band over her forehead to keep her head steady on the table. "Don't worry I'm just going to cut out your corneas, pupil and retinas to examine them under a microscope, they'll grow back in about 3 hours. I will warn you though this will hurt."

Caroline whimpered as the blade moved closer and closer, she let out screams hoping someone would hear her, anyone. No one did though and finally the pain hit her on full impact as she screamed and begged for him to stop, tears caught in her throat. Her screams filling the whole room.

* * *

Tyler decided to meet up with Stefan, Elena, Damon and Bonnie the next day for lunch and also just to get together without any supernatural drama. Tyler's heart was beating rapidly in his chest; he could not sleep last night, his mind to focused on what had happened last night. How could Caroline sleep with Klaus? What was that guy going to do to Caroline? The biggest thought on his mind however was how could her have left her? The guilt was eating away at him but he kept reassuring himself, Caroline is a smart girl, she'll get away and then come charging at him like a bat out of hell.

"Dude you look like hell" Damon called out as soon as Tyler made his way over to the group drinking what appeared to be a bottle of bourbon.

"Had a rough night last night, couldn't sleep." Tyler mumbled.

"Tell me about it. The three of them couldn't sleep at all because apparently our vampire Barbie decided to shack up with our loving original hybrid." Damon mocked. "So guess who had to hear about it all night."

"Yeah I heard." Tyler stated. He wanted to get off this subject. He didn't want to imagine the two of them but most of all he couldn't stand the guilt that was eating away at him.

"Who told you?" Stefan questioned.

"I uh ran into her while she was leaving the party, told me you guys were mad at her then told me why, told her I couldn't forgive her so she told me she was taking off to travel or something, get away for a bit." Tyler lied hoping they would buy it.

Damon stared at Tyler for a while, he had noticed the dog looked extremely jumpy the second he walked in. He had a feeling he was hiding something. "Don't you think it's odd that Blondie just decided to leave? When has she ever run away from a problem? Especially without trying to make amends with her best friends first? Plus she didn't even take anything with her." Damon rambled on as he gave Tyler a pointed look.

"I don't know dude! I was a little to pissed to ask who her travel agent was! That asshole killed my mother and then my ex girlfriend goes and sleeps with him? Sorry for not giving a crap!" Tyler exclaimed. He was angry at Klaus, angry at Caroline, angry with himself but most of all angry that Damon just wouldn't buy his story.

"Damon leave Tyler alone. He deserves to be angry after what she did to him, after what she did to all of us. And then she goes and just leaves? Let her be." Elena said annoyed at what her best friend had done, how selfish she had been.

"Hey I was just saying it didn't sound like the Barbie we know and love." Damon said defensively trying to watch his words in front of his girlfriend.

"Well maybe this shows that we just don't know her at all. Ugh I can't even think about her right now, this is suppose to be a fun day so lets just forget about Caroline." Elena said.

"Elena, I know you're upset but she's still our friend." Bonnie explained trying to reason with her friend. She was upset as well but Caroline was one of her best friends she couldn't just shun her.

"Well guess what Bon? Our 'friend' just left us not caring to see if we were alright so I have every right to be upset so drop it!" Elena scoffed.

"I agree with Elena. We should just let her be, she'll come back eventually, I think we all just need some time to clear our heads." Tyler stated, smiling at Elena in support. He needed to not think about Caroline, and he certainly could not tell them the truth, they'd hate him.

"Okay we'll let her be vacation Barbie." Damon sighed. Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other before agreeing to let her be, reluctantly.

"Good! Now who wants to go down to the swimming hole and just lay in the sun, jam out to music like the old days?" Elena smiled glowingly.

* * *

Caroline must have past out at one point during her 'surgery' Dr. Maxfield put it. When she woke up she could hardly see, her eyes burning and blurry but she appeared to be in some cemented prison cell. Her eyes blistered as she took in her new environment. She placed a hand up to her eyes and noticed all the blood that appeared on her hands she slowly made her way over to a mirror on the wall, the only object in the room.

Her beautiful cerulean eyes were now crimson red. Blood dripped from her eyes down her cheeks. Her eyes were now just bloody holes. She closed them in shock as her body started to shake from the tears she was desperately trying to hold in.

Where was she? Why was he doing this to her? Her friends would come for her though; they couldn't be too upset with her. No matter what they always put each other first and this would be no different, they would find her shortly and they would make up fast.

Her eyes were becoming more painful even with her eyes shut. She could feel her eyes repairing themselves and stitching themselves back together. If she thought it hurt to have her organs ripped out it was just as painful to feel them growing back.

Caroline let out a small whimper at the pain, which allowed the sob she was desperately trying to hold back escape.

"Hey Hun pipe down some of us are trying to get some shut eye." A British voice called out from beside her, on the other side of the wall.

"Klaus?" she cried hoping he had come for her.

"Wrong block love, the names Enzo." The voice replied.

Caroline could not hear the difference between the two. Enzo did not carry the confidence and sultry sweet voice that Klaus had, his voice did not sound as powerful as the Original Hybrids. Oh how she wished to hear that voice again.

"I'm sorry Enzo, you sounded like a friend of mine. Do you know where we are?" she questioned, as she made her way over towards the iron-bared door, closer to the man next to her.

"I call it Hell but the official name for this place is The Augustine Society. Bunch of wacko humans who experiment on vampires such as ourselves. Most of them are doctors using our impeccable abilities to find cures for silly human diseases. I think it's a load of garbage." Enzo explained.

"So they torture us? I mean that's what they did to me. He cut… he cut open my eyes" Caroline whispered, her voice breaking when she tried to explain what had happened to her.

"Eh I always hate the eye ones, very painful when they grow back, especially when you're deprived from blood, takes longer for us to heal." Enzo said a small touch of sympathy in his voice for the girl beside him, she seemed like a good person she didn't deserve this hell from the sounds of it.

"So I'll desiccate in here? That's what will happen if we don't drink blood right? I guess that could be better than what I just went through." Caroline tried to reason with herself.

"Ah don't worry about desiccation lovely, they give you the smallest amount of blood so you don't desiccate but enough to still keep you weak, that way you can still partake in all their festivities." Enzo said, his voice becoming colder.

"Well don't worry. My friends they'll come for us. They're angry at me right now but trust me they'll notice my absence and they'll find us right away." Caroline replied trying to stay optimistic.

"Yeah don't count on that one, I had a friend here once and he completely abounded me and never looked back, was a close friend of mine, so forgive me if I don't feel to confident in your friends." Enzo mocked.

"You don't know my friends." Caroline reassured herself.

"You don't know this place. It's well hidden from everyone, no one knows where you are, hell you don't even know where you are. Trust me lovely you won't be found." Enzo said coldly.

Silence filled the room before Caroline spoke again in a soft whisper "how long have you been here?".

"Let's see I was taken after World War Two, so roughly 65 years give or take." Enzo stated.

Caroline's blood ran cold. 65 years. That was older than her mother. She couldn't be here for 65 years, even if no one did know about this place she had the one thing no one else had, an Original Hybrid who would do anything for her.

Klaus would find her she reassured herself. However the more she tried to find reassurance the more insecurities crept up. He wouldn't come looking for her. Her friends wouldn't call the man they loathed. She doubts Tyler would confess to him what had happened if he wanted to keep his life. The one thought in her head that stuck out the most though was he got what he wanted.

Maybe now that Klaus had gotten in her pants he would leave her alone and forget about her. Find a new girl to obsess over and harass.

'He wouldn't do that to you' Caroline's conscious told her. 'He loves you.'

'He's stated before that love is a vampires greatest weakness. He doesn't know what love is, face it he got what he wanted and now he could care less about a dumb baby vampire.' Her insecurities shot back.

Caroline then remembered her promise. ' _If you promise to leave and never come back.'_ Her heart stopped. Why had she said that? She was being stubborn; of course she never wanted Klaus to leave her. Look where her stubbornness had gotten her. She was now stuck in this hellhole where she would spend the rest of her life, or a large part of it. Caroline could feel the tears coming back as she began to hyperventilate.

"I take it back, I take back my promise. Please come back. Klaus. Please come back." Caroline mumbled to herself as her body began to shake from her hyperventilating.

"Hey" Enzo called out, his hand shooting out of the door and over towards Caroline. "Take my hand."

Caroline opened her eyes and saw the hand just outside her door she stretched her arm out and grasped the hand lightly. Enzo's tightened his grip around her hand.

"Listen to me… What's your name lovely?" Enzo asked softly.

"Caroline" she quivered.

"Listen to me Caroline. You're going to be okay, but you have to remain positive, none of that turning off your humanity. I'll make sure you're okay and you'll get out of here. Plus you're friends are coming for you soon." Enzo rambled on trying to reassure the nervous girl.

"No they aren't. They hate me, you said it yourself no one will find me." Caroline cried.

"Don't listen to me I'm an ass." Enzo joked.

"Caroline sniffled as she pressed her head against the bar to get a glance at her inmate. He was attractive. Dark hair, deep brown eyes, a nice jawline and he had a nice smile. She attempted to smile back at him giving him a half smile.

"Well look at you. You're gorgeous. You certainly don't belong here." Enzo smiled as he teased her. Hoping to make the girl feel better.

"No I don't think I do." Caroline teased back.

"Listen to me Gorgeous, we're going to get out of here and when we do we're going to find that block Klaus you confused me for. You're going to be okay, I've got a plan." Enzo smiled.

Caroline smiled and mouthed a thank you threw her tears that were subsiding. She closed her eyes leaning against the bars and realized just how tired she was. Enzo must have noticed as well.

"Get some sleep Gorgeous, he'll be back soon but I will do everything in my will power to make sure he does not hurt you." Enzo said squeezing her hand one last time before settling in his cell.

Caroline smiled as she made her way towards the back corner of the cell. It was cold, hard and damp but she would make due. Her and Enzo would be fine, they would get out of here she repeated in her head. However before she fell asleep her conscious shouted _Klaus._

* * *

 _'Klaus'_

Klaus woke up abruptly when he heard his name being called. However it wasn't the name that made him wake up quickly it was the voice. Caroline. He looked around quickly and made his way out of his room. However he couldn't sense her, it was only a dream.

"I could have sworn… my mind is playing tricks on me" Klaus mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Talking to yourself Nik? Need us to check you into the Looney bin?" Kol teased as he grinned at his brother.

"Maybe" Klaus answered quietly while he rubbed his head looking for a blood bag.

Rebekah, Kol and Elijah shared a look as they wondered what had their brother so bothered.

"Are you okay Niklaus?" Elijah asked making sure his younger brother was okay.

"Fine just… fine" Klaus replied.

Before anyone could make another remark Haley made her way into the Kitchen before making her way over to Elijah smiling at him slightly.

"You ready to go?" she whispered to him.

"Of course" he replied with a smile before giving one last look to his brother. "Haley and I have business with the wolves and then I figured I show her what New Orleans has to offer."

"I'll come!" Kol shouted and made his way over to them. "I'm bored anyways and I'd love to see what kind of tour guide you are. He's very boring." Kol added as he winked at Haley who shook her head.

Elijah glared at his pesty little brother "very well".

The three made their way out of the house, finally leaving Rebekah and Klaus alone.

"You know you can tell me anything? Right Nik?" Rebekah told her brother, breaking the silence.

Klaus stayed quiet for a bit thinking. His family had never been closer. They were at their favorite home, all was well between the three, he had given up his daggers to finally become a family again. He could trust his little sister, his closest companion.

"I slept with Caroline." Klaus admitted as Rebekah's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't believe she gave into you" Rebekah mocked lightly with a smile.

"Yes, under circumstances. The weird thing is that ever since our encounter I can hear her in my head at times. This morning I woke up to her shouting my name, normally it wouldn't bother me but I couldn't help but feel like she was sad or in trouble." Klaus continued.

Rebekah stayed quiet trying to figure out what her brother was trying to say.

"It sounds crazy doesn't it?" Klaus laughed.

"Yes." Rebekah agreed. "However I have heard crazier, I don't know what to tell you, maybe we should talk to a witch?"

"I don't want any withes or anyone knowing about her while this war is going on. I don't want any harm to come to her. After the war I'll see a witch, but I told you because maybe you could look through mothers grimoires to see if anything sounds similar to what's happening." Klaus asked.

"Of course Nik, it may take some time to search through all of it but I'll see what I come up with." Rebekah smiled before leaving the room, not before squeezing her brother's shoulder.

Whatever was happening to Klaus he did not like it one bit. He didn't like to feel anxious or worried. That's all he felt though as he thought about Caroline. Hopefully something turned up, until then he had a war to win.

 **Let me know what you think! Are you a fan of Enzo? What do you think is going on with Klaus?**


End file.
